Vampire Diaries Couple One-Shots
by KennetLover98
Summary: Just a collection of different couples in the TVD Universe


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tomorrow was the big day and Bonnie was worried. What if Kol left her at the alter? What if she tripped walking down the aisle? What if Klaus doesn't have the rings? All of these thoughts were racing through her head. She couldn't get to sleep. Rebekah must have sensed this because she rolled over to look at Bonnie. "He'll be there, don't worry." Rebekah tried to reassure her. "How do you know?" Bonnie asked doubt still plaguing her mind. "Because I know my brother and he'll be there, he's madly in love with you, anyone can see it." Rebekah explained. "I hope your right." Bonnie said before falling asleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bonnie woke up to people yelling. She looked over to the door and saw Rebekah yelling at someone. By the way she was moving it seemed like she was trying to keep someone out. Bonnie saw brown curly locks and instantly knew that it was Kol trying to get in. Bonnie looked around the room to make sure her wedding dress was safely tucked away from eye sight, which it was courtesy of Rebekah no doubt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let him in." Bonnie told Rebekah while sitting up. "Are you sure Bonnie?" she asked, Bonnie just nodded. Rebekah moved away from the door letting Kol in, then left closing the door behind her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you haven't ran yet?" he asked, Bonnie shook her head. Kol grinned at her and walked over to the bed sitting down beside Bonnie. He gave her a quick peck on her lips. Bonnie smiled, but it faded as soon as it came. Kol noticed, "What's wrong, Darling?" "It's just that, I still have doubts that you'll leave me at the alter." Bonnie explained while looking down at her hands in her lap. "Bonnie, please look at me." Kol lightly asked her while hooking his finger under her chin to get her to look at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not going to leave you, ever. I love you too much to do that. I'm scared that you'll leave me because of my families history with you and your friends, but I will never leave you, unless you ask me to. Kol explained to her. Bonnie started tearing up, Kol gently reached up and brushed them away. "I will never leave you too Kol, unless you ask me to. I love you too." Bonnie said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kol smiled widely, Bonnie moved so that she was sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck and his hands at her waist. They both look at each other with eyes full of love. Bonnie leans down and kisses him, her fingers playing softly with his hair. One of his hands moved up threading into her hair lightly, the other one trailed across her back to the middle of it pulling her as close to him as he can. After a couple of minutes they pulled away resting their foreheads against each other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They heard clapping from the door, they both pulled away and turned to look, they saw Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, Elena, Damon, Katherine, Jeremy and Matt, trying to all fit in the doorway. They were smiling and clapping at the scene before them. "That was a wonderful speech, little brother." Klaus teased. Kol groaned and hid his face in Bonnie's neck. Bonnie's hand moved from his neck to the back of his head and started to massage his head. Kol's arms tightened around Bonnie's waist in response. "Yeah, we all know Kol is just a big softy, but we all need to get ready for the wedding, so everyone but the girls, GET OUT!" Rebekah commanded while trying to usher the boys out of the room. Everyone just laughed while Rebekah scowled at them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bonnie got off Kol's lap and shooed him away, but before he left Bonnie kissed him, "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Kol replied smiling before leaving to get ready./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That day Bonnie Bennett became Bonnie Mikaelson and she wouldn't change it for the world./p 


End file.
